vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Madara Cult
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Madara_Cult_01.jpg|thumb|300px|Madara Cult Ilustrado por Tohma]]Madara Cult (マダラカルト / Madara Kurato / Culto a Madara) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Nos muestran a dos chicos, el chico rubio es descrito en el PV como “Culto a Madara 01: Hasebe Tarou” y la chica “Culto a Madara 02: Sawatari Yuna”. Esta canción está relacionada con la Saga Azalea, pero sobre todo con Yankee Boy Yankee Girl , esto es debido a que los dos protagonistas de aquí son muy parecidos a dos de los chicos yankees, sin embargo, Madara Cult es un programa anime trasmitido en una de las habitaciones de “Ciudad Condómino”, el cual resultó ser muy popular entre los niños. Tohma da una breve explicación de Ciudad Condominio en el sitio Oficial de Azalea: *''Ciudad Condominio se localiza en la zona industrial costera. En una habitación de este, un anime que parece popular entre los niños llamado “Madara Cult”, se está transmitiendo. ¿Por qué ese anime tan sospechoso será popular entre los niños?'' Intérprete: GUMI Música, Letra, PV e Ilustración: Tohma *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Eureka Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Paola Scarlet. Kanji= マンダラ教典イカサマ宣教師　神を妬んだような催眠剤 マヤの竜骨は覚醒細胞で　皮膚に摩(す)り込めば最上の依存さ そこの信仰も混ぜ込んじゃえば　世話焼きのパトロンも泣きだした キミの流行乾涸(ひから)びてんだ　随分と嘘が得意なんだろうね ベツレヘムに選ばれたと　偽りの洗脳飾れ飾れ 掻き鳴らせ舌の上で　さあ今こそ至福を知れ マダラカルト全能に覚醒　悶える倫理開眼叫べドグマの児 マダラカルト有限の礎　モノリスは先天の大地に生を受けた 廃棄の元日埋葬連鎖　紅色の寺院は害を謳っている とっくに咲いた神経裁断　ガルーダは低空飛行で問いかけた アスファルト充血崇めラジオ　室外機騒音耳を塞げ 呪術にかまけた防毒マスク　吐息の向こうで笑っていろ マダラカルト名声に道連れ　鵜呑みの一斉賛同長(た)けたミームの死 マダラカルト根底の無秩序　打ち捨てた化身は最後の声を分けた 鈍感な体温が渦巻いた　しがない転生人格者昏睡前衛 サイコパス還ろうか籠の中　もう息は止まっている マダラカルト幻影の讃美歌　剥き出しの心臓塔さあ核心を突け マダラカルト完全な烙印(らくいん)　ベルゼバブの産卵オルガンは鳴らない マダラカルト全能に覚醒　悶える倫理開眼叫べドグマの児 マダラカルト有限の礎(いしずえ)　さあ同化と蘇生をもう一人なんかじゃない |-| Romaji= Madara kyouten ikasama senkyoushi kami wo netanda you na saiminzai Maya no ryuukotsu wa kakusei saibou de hifu ni surikomeba saijou no izon sa Soko ni shinkou mo mazekonjaeba sewayaki no PATORON(patron) mo nakidashita Kimi no ryuukou hikarabiten da zuibun to uso ga tokui nan darou ne BETSUREHEMU(Bethlehem) ni erabareta to itsuwari no sennou kazare kazare kakinarase shita no ue de saa ima koso shifuku wo shire Madara KURATO(cult) zennou ni kakusei modaeru rinri kaigan sakebe DOGUMA(dogma) no ko Madara KURATO(cult) yuugen no ishizue MONORISU(monolith) wa senten no daichi ni sei wo uketa Haiki no ganjitsu maisou rensa beni iro no jiin wa gai wo utatteiru Tokku ni saita shinkei saidan Garuda wa teikuu hikou de toikaketa ASUFARUTO (Asphalt) juuketsu agame RAJIO (radio) shitsugai kisou on mimi wo fusage Jujutsu ni kamaketa houdoku MASUKU (mask) toiki no mukou de waratteiro Madara KURATO(cult) meisei ni michidzure unomi ni issei sandou taketa meme (miimu) no shi Madara KURATO(cult) kontei no muchitsujou uchisuteta keshin wa saigo no koe wo waketa Donkan na taion ga uzumaita shiganai tensei jinkakusha konsui zen'ei SAIKOPASU(psychopath) kaerou ka kago no naka mou iki wa tomatteiru Madara KURATO(cult) gen'ei no sanbika mukidashi no shinzoutou saa kakushin wo tsuke Madara KURATO(cult) kanzen na rakuin BERUZEBABU(Beelzebub) no sanran ORUGAN(organ) wa naranai Madara KURATO(cult) zennou ni kakusei modaeru rinri kaigan sakebe DOGUMA(dogma) no ko Madara KURATO(cult) yuugen no ishizue saa douka to sosei wo mou hitori nanka janai |-| Español= Las escrituras Mandala predicadas por un impostor de un misionero. Equipado con somníferos, aparentemente celoso de Dios. Si la Quilla Maya usa sus células estimulantes, para frotar la piel y alcanzar la máxima dependencia. "¿Por qué no mezclar un poco de esas otras religiones, también?" Estas indiscretas pautas también sollozan lejos. Sus tendencias de moda están consumidas. Parece que tienes el don para las mentiras. "Has sido seleccionado por Belén", dice ese falso lavado de cerebro. ¡Sé condecorado! ¡Sé adornado! Ahora tócalo con la punta de la lengua. Ahora es el momento de conocer la verdadera suerte. El culto a Madara despertó la omnipotencia. La moral agonizante ¡La iluminación! ¡Ahora grita! Niños del dogma. El culto a Madara, la escasa piedra angular. El monolito comenzó a existir, dentro de la tierra innata. La conexión del funeral de la abolición del día de año nuevo, el templo carmesí está ensalzando su nociva influencia. Con pleno juicio de sus nervios, Garuda entonó su pregunta volando a baja altura. Alquitrán. Inflamación con sangre. Maldecidos. Radio. Unidad de AA. Ruido. Conecten sus oídos. Estas máscaras de gas, embebidos con la brujería. Van riéndo detrás de la respiración. Culto a Madara, atado a la fama, la aprobación instantánea lo engulló todo. Muerte de los anticuados memes. El culto a Madara, transtornado hasta la raíz, el descartado avatar divide la longitud de su última palabra. El intenso calor del cuerpo se envuelve. Esta reencarnación. Hombre de carácter. Letargo. Avanza protegiendo. ¿Los psicópatas debemos volver a nuestras jaulas? Ya has dejado de respirar. Culto a Madara, cantando himnos sobre la irrealidad. La torre del corazón se libera, ahora atraviesa el núcleo. Culto a Madara, su estigma perfecto. El engendro de Belzebú, el órgano no sonará. Culto a Madara, despertó la omnipotencia. La mortal agonizante ¡La iluminación! Niños del dogma ¡Ahora grita! Culto a Madara, una piedra angular limitada. Ahora incorporará ¡Y resucita! Ya no estás solo. Galería *''Imagenes Oficiales publicadas por Tohma en el Sitio Oficial de Azalea.'' Vocaloid Gumi Azalea Madara Cult 3.jpg|Protagonistas de Madara Cult. Vocaloid Gumi Azalea Madara Cult 1.jpg|Interior de una habitación en ciudad Condominio (Dueño desconocido). Vocaloid Gumi Azalea Madara Cult 2.jpg|Bocetos de los personajes de Madara Cult. Vocaloid Gumi Azalea Madara Cult 4.jpg|Remarcado en blanco, la localización de ciudad Condominio en Azalea. Enlaces *Informacion de Ciudad Condominio. Traducido por Namelesssense. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Legendarias